Crossing lines, creating a legacy
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: AU! first HP fanfic so be kind please. HPxDG. The war is over and the students that lived through the final battle at hogwarts return to finish school. Secrets get revealed and truths proclaimed, can they solidify all they worked into motion all those years ago?
1. chapter 1

Harry scowled darkly as he sat alone in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. For reasons beyond his understanding it had been the summer from hell. Beyond the usual heckle and abuse he had begun to notice changes happening to him. It was small things at first, his hair losing its signature unruliness or his pale complexion getting darker so it was closer to a healthy light tan despite consciously making the effort to not go out outside, but towards the end of the summer the changes had come quicker and more volatile than the other changes. His kind demeanor became violent and scathing when pushed even the smallest bit too far, a brief flash of literally tossing his whale of a cousin into a wall drawing from god knows what well of strength ran through his mind after the boy insulted his dead parents, to finding a borderline slytherin sadistic joy at finding the fear induced by such episodes scaring the daylights out of people who thought him no more than a quiet peaceful boy. He was broken from his thoughts when a quiet throat clearing caught his attention. Turning his head emerald eyes met rich blue and unconsciously the scowl turned into a soft smile.

"Hey there stranger." The girl smiled slightly seating herself across from him. Her blonde hair lay draped over her shoulder as she leaned forward and chastely kissed his lips for a moment before pulling back. Daphne Greengrass prided herself on a lot of things but there was one thing she prided herself on the most: the young man before her; he was her best kept and most treasured secret.

Harry smiled a little more into the kiss and returned it as he reached a hand over and grasped one of her own lightly. "Hello there yourself beautiful" he said with a fondness in his eyes that made his eyes seem to glow in the dimness of the tunnel. If he were to try and trace back to where their secret began he had to admit that it began with a lie perpetrated by fate. It hadn't been Hermoine he had first encountered on his first boarding of the Hogwarts Express in his first year, it had been Daphne. Of course the powers that be split the pair after a rather pleasant five minute talk of nothing in particular when her friends and future housemates, a fact they learned later, had found the girl engrossed in a conversation that made no sense to them centered around quiditch and a game called football that the other girl dragging Daphne away had started to ask about. Then came Hermoine and the rest as they say was history.

Despite the sorting he tried to make a public friendship work despite differing houses and it blew up in his face even with Daphne trying as well. It had been her suggestion in the first place after the dust settled to have a public "falling out" to settle the rising tension between the already embattled houses. Gryffindors neurotic elite idiots were claiming the Slytherin snakes were using one of their own to seduce their golden boy to use him as a means to an end while the backwards Pureblood heirs were making false claims til they were blue in the face Gryffindor sneaks were up to no good. For their own sanity the pair concocted the whole plan, executed it perfectly and seeming no one was the wiser. No one except the teaching staff that was.

While the student body was struck with gossip for quite some time the heads of house found a curiosity in the pair. Slytherins Ice Queen and the Gryffindor golden boy being friendly? Severus was vocal about it at first til there was a change beginning to come about his house that no one, not even he, saw coming. The younger years slowly became a spot of fascination for him as the children of Pureblood families were subtly influenced by the sphere of Daphne Greengrass's reach. Hostilies weren't banished by any means but with the classes coming in every year they were becoming more or less a neutrally spoken of house.

"Come out of the clouds lover boy" Daphne teased with a quiet chuckle breaking Harrys thought. Her eyes danced with amusement as he pouted at her. It was cute to her how in their private moments alone that the expressive young man across from her was far more open with her then he was in public with his housemates. 'Then again I hold the key to his affections as he does to mine' she thought with a warmth erupting in her chest.

"I wasn't in the clouds dear" Harry said pulling Daphne onto his lap and circled his arms around her waist. "I was thinking about us and those beautiful blue eyes I love so much." Her blush stained cheeks made him smirk slightly as she slapped his chest lightly in embarrassment. Even after two years of being together in secret, something he did not appreciate but Daphne stressed was best for them and he trusted her implicitly so he kept his mouth shut as did she, he relished the small moments like this where he could make her blush with small but sincere heartfelt loving words.

"Words like that may find you tied up in a rather compromising position Mr. Potter" Daphne teased as she wrapped her arms around Harrys neck and rested her forehead against his so their eyes met. Harry knew what sweet little things like that did to her. "I may just use a little magic to make the knots a little tighter than last time." A coy grin came to her lips as the dark haired boy shivered.

"Well Ms. Greengrass as long as its you doing the tying up I think I am more than happy to let it happen. Provided I get to have my way with you after you've had your way with me" Harry said with a sly grin that could charm the skin off a snake, or in private moments Daphne of her robes, with a single glance. The blonde girls shudder made his sly grin widen just slightly as he leaned in and stole a kiss though he made certain for this one to linger. Daphnes soft sigh of pleasure made him tighten his grip around her waist as he closed his eyes savoring the moment. Feeling her ask permission into his mouth he gave it freely as her grasp around his neck tightened. Once the kiss broke his eyes opened partly and fondly nuzzled her cheek gently. "You know I love you right? And this whole thing we have to do about public airs kills me" he said quietly.

Daphnes heart fluttered at Harrys words as she nuzzled him back. "Of course I know you love me idiot. Not for my name, my families wealth or anything like the others who claim to 'love' me for" she said with a soft unlady like snort of disapproval thinking of all the guys who had confessed to her 'Ice Queen' school persona. "You love me for me just as I love you for you and that will not ever change Harry. We just have to keep the airs about school and believe me when I say it kills me too. You don't know how many times over the last two years I've wanted to be held by you publicly at school, the amount of times I've had to restrain myself from beating that little ginger hussy Weasley for hitting on you and being all touchy feely or precisely how many times I've been so sorely tempted to just grab you in the middle of the hallway to snog you til they would have to pull us apart."

"Then lets drop it already. The professors must have seen through us by now. I mean by Merlins blue balls our little public charade has been earning Slytherin a neutral reputation. I mean when was the last time you saw someone outright make a hostilie action toward a Slytherin for no undue reason" Harry said. He gave Daphne a minute to come up with one example and she slumped her shoulders not being able to come up with one. "Thats my point. Your influence in your house has been shifting the youngers years to think differently. We won't see the whole effect since we'll be graduated by then but we have started something Daph. Two embattled houses are getting along somewhat and out of it a den of snakes mistrusted for so long is being given somewhat of a second chance."

"I know that Harry, really I do, and it makes me love you more because you are as big a part of the reason why as I am. I'm just.." Daphne was lost for the right word to convey her trepidation.

"Daph, look at me." Harry wasn't really the dominant or commanding type most of the time but the gently spoken command drew Daphnes gaze to his. "I know its un-nerving and even a small amount scary. You still have right prats who would look down on our relationship. I know in my own house I would have the same but that shouldn't stop us from being happy. Stealing moments like this makes them special to me and are cherished dearly but tell me you wouldn't be happier to be embraced in front of our peers, to show your claim on me and my claim on you with no care who saw... Daph, we deserve it" he said freeing one arm from around her waist to gently run his thumb across her cheek. "For once I'm going to tell you what to do." The humor in her eyes made him laugh quietly.

"And what are you going to tell me to do oh mighty lion?" Daphne asked with a sarcastic and playful roll of the eyes though the loving look in them glowed brightly as the train exited the tunnel. As much as she loved Harry she was the one who usually was more the dominant type unless she riled him up. For him to take the role from her, even for a minute, was a little surprising- a welcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless.

"Throw aside your beautiful snake scales for once and show me, show the whole of Hogwarts, the heart of the proud Lioness that you hide under your mask. Show everyone that you aren't scared to break stigma, break the stereotypes of your house. Show them that you have your claws in me and you're not afraid to fight those who dare try to steal what is yours" Harry said with a sneaky Slytherin like mischievous glint in his eyes.

Seeing the glint in Harrys eyes Daphne shivered despite grinning softly at him. "And what would your lioness get out of doing that for you?" she asked teasing. "You know better than I a lioness will stand up for her mate out of love and committment but also for her own benefit. After all oh mighty lion" her eyes glittered again as sunlight reflected off her face "you live in the den of them all school year."

"I was waiting for you to ask that question" Harry said as his hand abandoned tracing her cheek to slip down a little and absently trace the curve of her neck and throat gently. "As you show me and the school that beautiful brave lioness sleeping underneath your shimmering scales I will.." He whispered the rest of the sentence her ear noting just how darkly she blushed but also the light gathering of tears.


	2. Revelation to friends

When the train pulled up to the school Daphne glanced up after being gently shaken awake. "Come on, its time to show the school my beautiful lioness with emerald scales." The blonde witch snorted again and snuggled into her beloved for a moment longer soaking up his warmth. Truthfully she was scared to do this, to let them all see the truth but at the same time she was even more tired of hiding it than Harry was.

"You'll be at my side the entire time?" Daphne asked quietly, her warm breath dancing on Harrys neck. The part of it that scared her was the possibility of losing her friends. Sure some of them were right prats with a stick up their arses when it came to certain things but she still cherished them as friends none the less. If they abandoned her for who she chose to love she would be completely devastated. Harry may be her emotional rock and comfort but her friends were equally important since they were around more than the emerald eyed boy who held her heart was since he was in a different house altogether.

Sensing the nerves and distress coming off Daphne Harry gently laid a kiss on her forehead. "They'll have to pull my cold dead corpse away to get me away from you love and not even the Dead Lord could manage that permanently" he said rubbing her arms gently in a supportive gesture. "If we lose friends because we love one another then they were never truly our friends to begin with. Our friends, our true friends, will be happy for us because we make each other happy and thats all that should matter no matter our school house."

Daphne looked up at Harry with hints of nervousness in her eyes but smiled a tiny bit. He was right, her true friends would look at them together and support them because he made her happy even if he was a 'stupid charging lion' as some slytherins still called those in Gryffindor, and that was what mattered. "Mr. Potter I do believe I'm rubbing off on you" she said as her body relaxed before she reluctantly withdrew from his embrace. The excited chatter of first year students passed the carriage making her laugh softly. Oh the disappointment the kids would see once the illusion of sorting into houses was truly revealed to them. "Beautiful brave lioness with emerald scales" she said to herself as she opened the carriage door.

"My beautiful brave lioness with emerald scales" Harry said retrieving his trunk with one hand and kissing Daphnes cheek as he took one of her hands in the other. "You can do this, I know you can. Just breathe and lets go. The only opinions who matter about what we have is our own, your real true friends and your families. Lets face it already, we already have support for two out of three. The only one left, and we don't even need it, is your friends to see I make you happy. And quite frankly Ms. Greengrass if you were rubbing off on me" he quirked an eyebrow suggestively at her "the pair of us would be divested of our robes some place far more private. That is unless you've developed a sudden desire to perform for others viewing pleasure."

Daphne blushed at the insinuation and punched his shoulder lightly. "I didn't mean like that you twit" she said after taking a deep breath but smiled lovingly at him. "Lets go before I lose my nerve." Tugging on his hand she led him out into the hallway. The people around them raised eyebrows and whispered amongst themselves.

Harry noted a tenseness in Daphne as the whispers around them were rather loud. Some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students looked impressed shooting the pair a knowing look, that slightly un-nerved him, while everyone else seemed to be in shock. 'Now the question is whether the so called Ice Queen is holding hands with a boy or is it because said boy is the 'Gryffindor golden boy'? Probably a mix of both' he thought. Several older slytherin students sneered at him, seventh years who held onto the backwards thinking of their parents, but he gave them no mind and squeezed Daphnes hand to lend her the strength to ignore it as well. She was his and he was hers, he would make the school see that. If they wanted to say something about it or start rumors so be it, he would squash them but he would not them bring down the girl he loved because they refused to let stigma determine their romantic lives.

Climbing into the carriage with Harry Daphne warily eyed the other two occupants who enterd after. One was a boy that often was seen with Harry, Neville she believed his name was, and the other a girl who had a dreamy look on her face with bleach blonde hair. The boy said nothing to her as he talked to Harry about quiditch or something, she wasn't particularly a fan of the game, but she felt the girls eyes on her. "Can I help you?" she asked with a tone that was polite enough but told she was uncomfortable under the stare.

Luna smiled a dreamy little smile as she leaned forward examining Daphne. She had been among one of the first to realize the truth of what Harry and Daphne had done with their "falling out" in first year and had long suspected the pair had something going on. "No, not particularly. I am happy for you two though. I have suspected for years something like this would happen. You two have created a movement here and to call it for the better is an understatement" she said wistfully.

Daphne frowned slightly at Luna with a thoughtful expression and unconsciously squeezed Harrys hand. "Suspected for years?" she asked with a cautious tone. Had they been too careless in public? Sure glances were exchanged and smiles exchanged when no one was looking but had they been caught by ones who were far too perceptive like the other blonde girl before her.

"You and Harry. I saw you two talking first year before your friends dragged you away just before he met Hermoine. You two already had this aura about you" Luna said leaning back in her seat. "The 'falling out' was nice touch though. Saved you both some ridicule but laid the foundation for what has become a neutral position for slytherin house amongst the others. I have however long thought you two faked it and never stopped being friendly. But to see you two like this" she lazily motioned to their clasped hands "tells me it more."

Harry turned his gaze to Luna and gave her a smile. "Never could get anything past you Luna" he said with a laugh. "Daphne and I have been dating for the last two years. We hadn't publicized it because of what we were trying to do. But hiding it stops today. We don't care who disapproves, I make her as happy as she makes me and thats very."

"Ever the brave lion Harry" Luna said with an airy giggle like laugh. "Fret not Ms. Greengrass, I find your guarded carefulness admirable. A lioness keeping an eye on her mate if you will. Its kind of cute actually." She giggled again at the light glare from Daphne but there was no malice she saw. "You have nothing to fear of me trying to sway Harrys affections. Its absolutely clear he loves you. You're a lucky woman, Harry is one of the few truly good men left. Treat my brother my well or I will have your hide as a trophy for hurting him" she said as the dreamy look faded to serious and her tone equally so.

"Brother?" Daphne asked confused. "Harry has no siblings though."

"Its metaphorical love" Harry said. "My friends are my family hence many, like Luna and Neville, call me brother and I affectionately call most of them brother or sister. Of course there are exceptions like Hermoine where I do not call her sister but rather a simple nickname but that is neither here nor there. Though I must ask brother, what do you think?" he asked glancing to Neville who was studying Daphne who had curled up close to his side.

"I don't care as long as she treats you right Harry. Considering all you have done and been through you deserve someone who treats you right and genuinely cares. Its obvious to me she cares, the glimmer in her eyes looking at you says that more than clearly. I'll leave you one warning" Nevilles eyes met Daphnes own "harm my dear friend or break his heart and I promise you that not only will you have to deal with Luna and myself but every single one of our friends. Harry doesn't need anymore harm in his life or heartbreak dumped on his plate."

Seeing Daphne about give a snappy reply to what Neville said Harry firmly squeezed her hand so blue eyes turned to emerald. "Brother, I can assure you that Daphne has never and will never harm me purposefully. I have her magical oath she swore before we began dating and even before that I knew she would never do that" he said leaning over and kissing Daphnes cheek lightly. "I love her and she loves me. Can you two keep a secret?"

Neville and Luna exchanged curious glances. Could they keep a secret? Did dragons crap in the woods? Luna was considered an airhead amongst the student body and Nevilles bumbling shyness of his youth had colored him as not particularly social til after the formation of Dumbledores Army and trying to paint yourself as different from your youth was hard to do with stagnant mindsets. "Of course Harry. We may be counted like you as war heroes but even we still have those who discount us to believe what we say" Luna said.

"Well given I've taken my Lordships due to circumstances" Harry ignored Nevilles gasp "as soon as the year is out Daphne and I are to marry." He nearly laughed as Luna let out a girly squeal and gushed as Harry gave a wave of his wand, not his original Holly and Phoenix Feather wand but rather the elder wand won by defeating Voldemort for good, making an engagement ring, a modest platinum band with a dragon claw setting clutching a diamond, show itself on Daphnes hand.

Lunas eyes widened as Nevilles brow arched at the sight. The ring wasn't particularly flashy nor the diamond particularly big but the rune work on the band was not wizard made in design. "Put out the big galleons huh Harry?" Neville asked.

"My peace of mind knowing Daphnes safe if I'm not around is worth it. Not discounting her prowess with offensive magic to protect herself but a husband worries about their other half regardless" Harry said shrugging.

"Future husband dear and I appreciate his caution. Shows how much my safety means to Harry and just how much he loves me" Daphne said slapping the raven haired boys arm lightly.

"Regardless you two are happy and love each other beyond any shadow of doubt. I for one am happy for you both. May your relationship last" Luna said as the carriage began to move.


	3. Defending her honor

The Great Hall was rife with speculation and whispers as all eyes focused on the foursome that had entered on a moment prior. Luna and Neville had entered arm in arm, nothing unusual since they were known friends, but the majority was focused on the second pair accompanying them. Harry had one arm around Daphne and had been whispering something in her ear that elicited a giggle from the so called Ice Queen as she leaned kissing his cheek. Returning girls were all buzzing about the rings adorning the pairs left hands while the guys seemed suspicious. Harry hadn't had anything to do with Greengrass first year so why were they suddenly so chummy and affectionate? Better yet, why were they so chummy and affectionate with each other out of nowhere and wearing matching rune platinum bands?

Harry noticed the attention and smirked to himself. "All eyes are on us" he said as Daphne leaned back. The first years waiting to be sorted looked at them confused making Harry laugh. He could understand the eyes all suspiciously looking at them but the first years confusion just amused him. Him, the war hero credited with ending the magical worlds greatest threat despite the many heroic sacrifices of others along the way, who had been the center of speculation relationship wise with women in his known circle of friends acquaintances was freely and openly sporting one of the most desired witches of their generation with what would appear to be an engagement ring while sporting his own matching ring. Oh the rumor mill would eat this right up but it didn't matter to him.

"Let them stare. We aren't going to hide it anymore" Daphne said before clutching his robes with one hand. In a smooth motion she pulled on the robes and kissed him. The noise in the background didn't matter to her, the wolf whistles and sounds of disappointment or disgust from the firmly entrenched backwards Pureblood 7th year Slytherins, as she smiled a little against Harrys lips. It felt so freeing to do this, to be so public with her affections for the man she loved with every piece of her heart and soul. The warmth that erupted in her chest consumed her for a moment as her eyes fluttered shut and her free arm came up around Harrys neck.

Harry returned the kiss with no hesitation in the least as his arms circled around Daphnes waist. The amount of widened eyes watching them made him snort internally. 'Its like they've never seen two people kiss before' he thought as she pulled back the kiss. His eyes sparkled mischief as she looked around the Great Hall. "I'll see you later, go get the third degree from Tracy. Merlin knows Mione is going to give it to me" he said rolling eyes as Daphne extracted herself from his grasp.

The blonde witch grinned slightly at the comment knowing they would both get more than just the third degree. "Third degree doesn't begin to describe what we're in for but fine. I love you" Daphne said leaning up and pecking Harrys lips once more before walking off towards the Slytherin table where her friend sat waiting.

Harry shook his head with a slight smile at the cheeky reply from Daphne. She was right of course and he knew it quite well. If the questions stopped at how, when and why he was romantically involved with Daphne he would be shocked. 'Sometimes I can't help but think the lions den is actually a crows nest masquerading as lions' he thought in slight amusement as he strode over to his house table. Just as he expected the moment he sat down the bombardment of questions began from people around him. What was he thinking? Why did he kiss her? Was he being influenced by a love potion? He slammed a closed fist on the table stopping all questions at the last one, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of green at the insinuation. "If anyone besides seemingly only those in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had noticed over the years Daphne and I have been working behind the scenes together for YEARS" he hissed silencing the people around him. "I met her before I met Ron or Hermoine on the express. We tried a public friendship and the stigma built up around centuries of animosity made doing so an ill conceived idea. We staged the fall out between us in first year." A hard look shut Ron up as his mouth opened to interrupt. "From the shadows the two of us have been subtly influencing our respective house to have this neutral standing Slytherin now has. Think about the things I've said over the years and how I said them" he said with a scowl. "Every incoming first year class has had lesser and lesser animosity for Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively because we have worked out the problems before they began. All that is perceived Dark is not evil as all that is perceived Light is not good, this war with the Dead Lord Douchebag has proved that. Just one last note not that it matters" his eyes gained a sharp glint that was in no way friendly or jovial "but if you have a problem with my fiancé because of her being a Slytherin, I no longer have want for you as a friend. She makes me happy as I make her, if my happiness means ANYTHING to you after all most of us have been through than get to know Daphne as a person. If you can't get past her house then kiss my arse, I don't want a two faced person that judges face value as fact to be any part of my life from this day forward."

From her vantage Daphne couldn't help smiling a tiny bit more. It was expected but for Harry to stand up so viciously for her to people that had been his friends for years left a warmer feeling in her chest than the kiss they shared before splitting. "I know you heard that loud and clear as everyone else Tracy" she said turning to look at her friend. "Its all true, everything he said. We've been working behind the scenes to change how our house and those in are seen, trying in any small measure to make it so those that come after us into Slytherin get a fair shake." Her eyes quickly darted to Harry as he stormed out of the Great Hall. "I got to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. But like Harry I can only hope that those who count me in their confidence can look past the man I love being in Gryffindor. If you can, thank you. If you can't, don't bother me with seeking council from now on. Love is blind to color, creed, nationality, religion, bloodstatus and every other conceivable x factor- he is the man I love for all of them" she said getting up from the table. Hurrying after Harry she paid no mind to the Sorting Hat beginning to sing its song.

Up in the Room of Requirement Harry thrashed conjured practice dueling dummies with various offensive spells. "HOW DARE THEY?!" Asking questions was fine since he expected them. Ginny had agreed to act as a cover for them since they had privately cornered the girl and convinced her to put a front up in public but the accusation of being influenced by a love potion was what set him over the edge. Some of the crueler Slytherin boys and girls had done things like it in the past to different houses for their own but to assume it was standard practice was prejudicial to an extreme degree like it was to assume all Slytherin students were Dark and sided with Voldemort. The room opening alerted his senses as he turned with wand drawn ready to fire a stunner.

"You would never hurt me Harry. Put your wand down." Daphne looked at him with soft yet equally frustrated eyes. She had heard the love potion accusation as well and despite being ready to curse the boy into oblivion calming down her enraged raven haired lover was far more important to her. Stepping closer to him her hands gently clasped his wrists and lowered the wand til the muscles went limp. "We know our love is real. Now we have to wait and see who believes us. Even if no one else does then they can all bugger off in my books" she said releasing his wrist and pulled him into her arms. "You'll always have me and my family beside you love."

Harry looked down at Daphne with a sigh and held her tightly as he nuzzled into her hair. He knew she would stick with him always, the soul bond they shared ensured it, and that his friends words in the carriage meant they would stick by them too but he was disappointed. Was the majority of the returning year students for theit NEWTs still so stuck in old thinking? "I'm just...disappointed." His tone was flat as his lips drew into a thin line. "We worked so hard to banish that precise way of thinking since our first year. Perhaps it was too much to hope our work would work on the majority of our first year" he said with a bitter laugh.

Daphne scowled at the bitterness that permeated Harrya words. Bitter was not a good color on her beloved lion. Deciding to lighten his mood she adjusted her head so their eyes met she kissed his lips softly. "Well my Lord Slytherin" her ice blue eyes glittered with love as the room changed to be more comfortable with a roaring fireplace giving a comforting warmth to the room "tell the castle to keep the room locked to the others who know of it and I'll show you just how much I love you regardless of our so called friends opinions of us."

Harry was slightly caught off guard by the teasing tone in Daphnes voice but smiled none the less. She always seemed to be able to make him relax. "And how am I to deny my Ladies wishes?" he asked issuing the request. The slight hum of magic he got in return told him that his request had been granted as he nodded his head to Daphne to let her know it was done.

"You aren't my Lord. You listen to your wife and you get rewarded in the process." Daphne let her hands slide under Harrys robes and ran her fingers along the defined muscles on his chest as her lips claimed his.

Harry shuddered a little and returned the kiss dipping his hands into Daphnes own robes. She was right but then again he would never deny her anything to begin with. "Only as long as my beautiful wife never changes. I love her just the way she is and can only hope any of our future daughters are the beautiful spitting image of their mother" he whispered quietly against her lips as he slid her robes off.

"Just as I hope any of our sons will be like their noble and protective father" Daphne replied freeing Harry of his robes leaving their pale forms to glow in the light cast by the fireplace. No further words were exchanged as she allowed him to take her to the conjured bed, her arms and legs wrapped around him as she nuzzled into his neck kissing it with every ounce of love she possessed for him.


	4. Battle lines drawn with blood

Harry woke to a groan as he felt weight on his chest. Trying to sit up to see what it was he was met with a sleepy whine in his ear that he was far too familiar with. The last edges of sleep fled as his eyes fully adjusted to the beautiful sight that awaited him and the memories came back. Despite every desire in him last night he fought the urge to bed Daphne, he knew she would not have protested in the least and he knew that she knew that he knew, and settled for a night of cuddling. Just being with her in any sense, be it sexual or something innocent like cuddling, brought comfort to his weary soul.

"What are you thinking about my lion?" Daphne asked, her voice carrying a note of half asleep seductiveness that was natural to her when they were alone. Her eyes were only half open as she arched slightly to pop her spine and limbs but remained comfortably snuggled up on Harry with their eyes focused on each other. He was her favorite pillow and music box to calm her to sleep, the rhythmic beat of his heart the lullaby that never failed to ease her worries.

"You my beauitful scaled lioness" Harry said with a soft smile. He leaned down and kissed Daphne softly as his hand that had found its way into her hair during the course of the night gently ran his fingers along her scalp. If there was one particular time of day he thought she was particularly beautiful, not that he didn't think she was beautiful all the time, it was moments like this just after she woke up first thing in the morning. The world could be in the middle of its final minutes and one look at her, messy hair partially sleep slurred sultry speech and half lidded eyes in all, and he could be convinced it would all be ok. Feeling her coo into the kiss and lean into his touch he laughed softly breaking the kiss. "My my, seems you're becoming more in touch with your animagus form my little dove" he teased quietly.

Daphne merely rolled her eyes as the vestiges of sleep left her and she carefully pushed herself into a sitting, well it was more a straddling his waist position than sitting, as she looked down at Harry. "You tell anyone Harry and I promise you that there will no visit to the broom closets til our wedding night. I can hold myself back. Can you say the same dear?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. It was a cheap shot but she was not going to let it get out that she was wrapped around Harrys finger with a simple touch even if it was true and even then he was equally so wrapped around her finger.

"Now why would I do that? Being your soon to be husband I can't find my soon to be wife being more connected to her inner dove to be cute? I am a great many things but you know moments like these when we're alone are what I cherish most" Harry said sitting up in the bed. "Besides that" he wrapped his arms around Daphne holding her close as he rested his forehead against hers "your black lion adores his dove. Do you really think him or I would let out that Daphne Greengrass, queen of what the student body outside of Slythein has coined over the years Resting Pureblood Face, has the gentle soul animal of a dove? No, we would never. You are OUR dove, no one deserves to know that but us and our future children."

Daphne couldn't help smiling a tiny bit at the sappy cheesy line coming from Harry. "You really are too sweet for me sometimes" she said quietly as she nuzzled his cheek. The soft chuckle reverberating from his throat along with the warm breath on her ear made the blonde witch shiver as she climbed off him and searched for her school robe. It wouldn't do to look all mussed up on the first day of classes even if they made it clear that they were engaged last night to the whole school.

"Well who else am I supposed to be sweet to? Unless you're telling me you have fantasies about bringing another into our be-" Harry let out a yelp as Daphne hit him with a severely underpowered stinging hex. "I was joking Daph, don't resort to violence sheesh. I know I'm the only one for you as you're the only one for me." He saw his words placate her a little as she huffed at him.

"You better be joking Harry Jame Potter. Or you'll find yourself sleeping in the dog house" Daphne said crossing her arms under her chest after pulling on her schools robes and using the de-wrinkle charm on them. "It'll be a cold day in Merlins saggy blue ball sack that I share you with another woman that isn't any future daughter of ours." The thought of another woman not her or their daughters trying to steal Harrys affections infuriated the blonde witch.

Getting out of the bed Harry strode over to Daphne and kissed her nose so their eyes were meeting. "We swore an oath of fidelity before our first date so long as we held affections for each other in front of your mother and father, do you think I would really consider us having another in our bed? I proposed to you because we saw a future together where we would be happy side by side as equals and partners in everything. My joke was in bad taste but I would never break my oath to you Daph. Just as I know you'd never break your oath to me. Forgive me?" he asked rubbing her shoulders lightly, his eyes glimmering slightly as the first rays of sunshine peered through the glass windows making them sparkle.

"Sometimes I hate that I can't stay mad at you" Daphne said pouting as she poked Harry hard in the chest. "And yes your joke was in bad taste... You're the only one I see a life with Harry. A girl no matter who she is has her own insecurities no matter how deeply they're hidden. Sometimes I can't help worrying I trapped you in the oath and.."

Harry silenced Daphne with a finger to her lips and a scowl taking over his lips. "Stop it right now. You did not trap me with the oath. I would have sworn for you and your family an oath even if your dad hadn't asked me to prove my intentions with you were pure of heart. I'm sorry for my joke my precious dove but I swore on my magic then as I will every time til I die that the only women who will hold the keys to my heart are you and any daughters Morgana may bless us with" he said wrapping his arms around her once more and held her to his chest.

Daphne nuzzled into Harrys chest and sighed contently breathing him in, his unique scent of broom varnish and sandalwood incense calming the fluttering dove in her soul. It was all truth and she knew it, every single word was true. "We forgive this time our dumb lion but don't push your luck. You know us doves mate for life and never share our mates with anyone outside our children" she said with a scolding tone. The unconscious rumbling in his Harrys chest reminiscent of a buuilding roar or purr made her smile slightly. "Seems I'm not the only one getting more in tune with their inner animal" she said chuckling lightly.

Harry snorted silently and gave Daphnes butt a light slap. "Don't be cheeky, thats my specialty" he said despite her yelp and lightly glare. "Go ahead of me to breakfast, I have to gather up a few things. I'll be down in a few minutes and find you." Before she could whine or protest he laid a quick kiss on her lips and nudged her towards the door.

"Prats" Daphne said with a pout as a mental command made the rooms door appear. Stopped in the open doorway she looked over her shoulder as Harry pulled on his school robe and smoothed it out by hand.

"Maybe we are but we are the prats you two love" Harry said with a slightly feral grin. Once Daphne was gone he shook his head and the room shifted with a mental command as he sealed the room shut with a second command once the room finished changing.

Down in the Great Hall Daphne ignored many of the whispers as she made her way to the Slythering table. A stiff nod to the younger years was returned before Tracey embraced her lightly. For nearly ten minutes they ate in silence sharing glances before the sound of fighting at the entrance to the Great Hall caught her attention. Turning her eyes to the scene her heart stopped in her throat. Harry had his friend Weasley, idly her mind supplied the name of Ron without trying to remember, pinned to a wall with a partially transformed arm now a muscled paw with razor deadly sharp claws pointed at the tremling boys jugular.

"You listen to me and you listen well you narrow minded prat" Harry said with a snarl, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "That 'slimy whore of a slippery snake' is a much better woman than most credit her to be. She is better than your sister who quantifies more into that sinister category. After all you sheepy Weasel" his eyes glowed dangerously "it was YOUR SISTER who tried and failed at dosing me with a love potion. Or has your pea sized brain conveniently chosen to forget that your whole family would suffer under the Wizengamot for her crime of line theft?" he asked with the claws flexing and drawing blood. "Now Ronald Billius Weasley you will apologize to my fiancé or Merlin help you I will declare a Blood Feud on you as the Lord of Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Peverell."

The Great Hall went dead silent as Ron paled drastically. Blood Feuds were a thing of the past or so many thought. Just the implication of being the cause of a Blood Feud that would further destroy his already low down on the societal ladder family had the Weasley boy scrambling.

The next thirty seconds were a spectacle as Ron rushed over the Slytherin table. 'How the mighty are fragile and fall so quickly' was the main consensus of the hall as the redhead grovelled at Daphnes feet.

"Now! Anyone else want to say anything cross about my fiancé and be the cause of a Blood Feud with four of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Britain?" Harry asked, his voice augmented with the Sonorous charm. No one spoke as he made his way over to the Slytherin table after getting his class schedule. "I thought as much." He cancelled the charm and booted Ron back to the Gryffindor table with a wandless banishing charm. "Tracey, pleasant to see you again. I hope your summer was well" he said inclining his head in respect to Daphnes friend as he sat beside his fiancé.

"Lord Potter, pleasant to see you as well" Tracey said inclining her head in an equally respectful manner. Hushed conversation filled the hall as they began to eat and talk.


	5. Closure and promisee of forever

Harry simmered in his thoughts finding peoples reactions of his relationship, and more importantly their engagement, finding it utterly ridiculous. Ever since his blow out with Ron the youngest male Weasley gave him a wide berth which he was fine with. While they had been friends organically at the very beginning Harry began to suspect either Molly or Dumbledore began to use compulsions when they had a temporary split during the Tri-Wizard tournament and Rons jealous temper tantrum. A delicate touch and slim arms around his neck broke his concentration as green eyes met blue.

"What are you thinking so intently about my lion? Your glare was so focused and intent you were scaring people from sitting anywhere near you, myself Neville and Luna excluded of course" Daphne said tilting her head toward the other blonde witch proof-reading her fathers latest draft of The Quibbler before it went to publication while humming an off-beat melody and eating pink pudding. "She is quite strange you know. Brilliant but strange."

"The same could be said for you Daphne. Or for Harry. Everyone is unique in their own way so to label someone strange when they could turn it around on you is a wasted endeavor" Luna said looking up from her puddling and the magazine, her wand holding her hair up in a fairly loose bun. "Oh and Harry do find something positive to think about. The Wrackspurts are positively infesting the space around your head and in the midst of of building a village in your hair."

Daphne rolles her eyes internally and ruffled Harrys hair to 'disrupt' the Wrackspurts efforts. She didn't readily believe the other blonde witch about the creatures she claimed to see but she'd be dumb to not give Luna the chance to prove they were real. After all, Luna barely knew her but she wholeheartedly supported her and Harrys relationship so she owed it to the petite blonde. "The only thing that gets to build a village on or in Harrys head is me and it won't be a village. Oh no, its a palace for certain" she said with a cheeky smirk as she leaned forwars nipping her fiancés ear gently. "And damn right that palace will be full of our children when we are ready for them." Dragging her teeth down the tender flesh for affect she couldn't hold back the coy look at Harrys reaction when she finally pulled back.

Harry nealy choked on his spit at the last comment. Sure he loved Daphne to death and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Sure he wanted to one day have a family with her, little girls with her hair and his eyes while the boys had his trademark untameable hair and her eyes, but to so boldy put it like that was so.. so unlike Daphne. She was the mistress of subtle, the queen of downplaying and to be so forward was out of character for her. Still, two could play that game. "And how many children would that be? If I'm to build us a palace then the implication says there will be many little princes amd princesses running around" he said with his best coy return tone though it was not as effective as Daphnes had been.

The blonde witch was amused and gained a gleam in her eye not unlike a cat on prowl. "Mm, as many as your heart desires. I promised you I would always give you one hundred percent of me though I ask you to be reasonable. We don't want to be like the Weasleys and have like eight kids so close in age to each other. The sex might be mind blowing but I am human dear" Daphne said tapping Harrys nose with her finger.

"I'd be happy with just four, two beautiful girls like their mother and two boys like me. If we had more than it is a blessing from Morgana herself to bless us with a large family to love and I would love you even more than I do now. That should tell you a lot Daph" Harry said with a soft smile as he leaned in close and stole a kiss.

"Ew, mummy and daddy are kissing!" Luna said imitating the whining grossed out tone of a kid perfectly. The way it made the couple break their kiss and cough hard trying to catch their breath made her giggle softly. It was always so fun to mess with Harry a little and truth be told he did remind her in someways of her father. Protective, loyal, loving and mischievous- it was no wonder he was a gryffindor like her father had been. 'Come to think of it, Daphne does remind me of mummy a bit too' she thought tapping her chin with a thoughtful look.

Daphne glared half-heartedly at the petite blonde witch and made a shooing motion. If Luna wanted to play it like that so be it. "Go play with your brother. Mummy and daddy are having a moment" she said using an authoritative tone her own mother would use when annoyed. The gleam that filled Lunas eyes made her nervous for a moment though she was not sure why.

Luna turned with a little smirk to Neville who was idly sat nearby reading a herbology text and completely oblivious to the world. Oh if Daphne wanted to play along she would get what was coming. Hell, Neville might play along with her and enjoy it too. "Oh brother dearest" she said with a sweet tone drawing Nevilles attention. "Mummy and daddy are having a moment. She told us to go play." She grinned coyly and took his hand yanking him to his feet. "Lets go play doctor! I get to be the patient first though."

Harry and Daphnes eyes were wide as platters as Luna dragged a stupified Neville out of the Great Hall, the stunned young mans only answer a blush and a stuttered 'Wh-what did you say Luna?!'. "What monster have you created?" he asked with mock horror. He wasn't actually scared, he had seen Luna growing a small crush on Neville over the years though how the shy boy never noticed was beyond him when near everyone knew it. "If our children have children and make us grandparents this young its all your fault dear." He narrowed his eyes trying to look cross but failed as he cracked up in laughter. Merlin it felt so good to laugh so feely again.

Daphne was shaken from her stupor and laughed with Harry as she held him tight to her. She loved his laugh more than anything in the world if she was completely honest, even more than the thought of one day being the mother to their children. His laugh, when he laughed she corrected mentally, was usually forced and abrupt but moments like this when it was genuine she felt blessed. It was so clear, so light hearted and carefree that it carried its own sense of magic to the blonde witch. "Maybe but you love me and you'd spoil our grandchildren nonetheless" she teased burying her face in his neck with a content smile on her lips. Merlin, if only he could live in this moment forever wrapped up in Harrys arms as his laughter filled her ears and the joy in his eyes made the usually somber emerald orbs sparkle with life. "I love you Harry James Potter, you know I love you with every ounce of my being right?" she asked kissing and nipping gently at the skin within distance of her lips.

"And I love you with every fiber of my soul Daph. Always will no matter what I promise you now as I did when we first admitted it." Harry kissed the blonde witch softly. "Just as I will mean it when I make you my wife." He stole another light kiss and stroked her cheek wiping away a silent tear. "And just as I will when our children are born. You are the stars in my night sky Daph giving it life just as I am the sun that gives your world color." It was cheesy and stupid but this was how he always imagined it for them. Well not the whole scene with Luna calling them mummy and daddy, that was slightly weird even for Luna, but moments like this in public where they could just be them; him making her laugh smile and blush while she pretended to be mad about being broken of her ice queen mask when confronted by idiots.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Harry?" Daphne asked with a tiny smile curling up at the corner of her lips. He was far too sweet but that was what she loved about him the most. Harry wasn't afraid to let his love for her show. Hell he threatened a Blood Feud over one of his now former, she assumed former at this point since the yongest male Weasley avoided Harry like the plague these days, friends over the mistreatment being slung at her. How many girls could say their man would do that for them? Aside from herself she couldn't think of any.

"Something so very simple. Something so minute I think to this day I think you overlooked it til we had our first date" Harry said with a soft grin rubbing his nose against hers. "You took a chance on a scared lonely boy. You became his first friend in this world. Taught him so much of how to deal with his position in this new world with no expectation of reward or compensation." His eyes closed for a moment before gold eyes opened back up with slightly pronounced canines peeking out from just under his top lip. "Most importantly, our mates accepted us with open arms and wings unafraid of taking a chance on us" he said though the last part was quiet, his voice taking on a rough duality as a soft rumbling purr vibrated in his chest.

Daphne smiled sweetly and held Harry tightly to her form for a moment that he swore she could challenge Hermoine for the intensity of bear hugs. "You charming cat" she said with a soft laugh as she nuzzled his cheek contently.

"As heart warming as this Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass I must remind you that breakfast is nearly over." Minerva chuckled internally as the two young adults blushed and stumbled, Daphne stumbled in her haste really to take a proper seat, over themselves blushing like mad. To see such love, pure gentle and true, filled her with hope for the future. These two single handedly began a long process but after this year they would leave behind a legacy at this school. 'The man-who-conquered and the former slytherin ice queen, the duo responsible for relieving the twisted stigma of slytherin house. The pair who showed inter-house love and friendship was possible even for the most intense of rivalries' she thought striding around the hall, Gregor the Sorting Hat adding his own amused two cents from his perch on the headmistresses head.

'Their children shall be most curious to sort. I can already see it now' Gregor thought. The chuckle from the elder scottish witch made him laugh. 'Justitia est commodatum. It is nice to see the one student who could have been king of any of the houses finally got his queen. Don't you agree Minerva?'

"Justice indeed Gregor" Minerva said seeing the pair leave the Great Hall holding hands looking at the other happy.


End file.
